


Hush

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: Kagami gets Aomine a Christmas gift that they can both enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday fic for [@yummycookie](http://yummycookie.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. We got around to talking about some stuff and then asked if I would and I did. I hope it's how you thought it'd be!!! 
> 
> Ask and you shall receive...o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> And here's the gift they use: It's called [Hush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-4XJgpJigg) hence the title

“Kagami have you seen my phone?” Aomine’s voice rings throughout the apartment and Kagami looks down at the counter in the bathroom where Aomine’s phone is resting quietly between their toothbrushes and the faucet.

“No,” he lies smoothly and turns his attention back to the five inch vibrating butt plug that arrived just in time to be Aomine’s Christmas present. Granted, the thing isn’t currently vibrating but it’s about to be fully charged and Kagami is impatient to test its settings.

“Fuck!” Aomine’s voice is loud even through the closed bathroom door but Kagami doesn’t pay him any mind. “I can’t even remember the last time I’ve seen it! Can you call it?”

“No,” Kagami says again, a little louder this time. He needs Aomine’s phone for the sex toy; it’s what will be controlling the vibrations when Kagami really gets to test it out later. That’s the whole point of the gift. “It’s probably dead anyway.”

Meanwhile the toy continues to charge and Aomine continues to swear, Kagami doubles checks to make sure that Aomine’s phone is set on Do Not Disturb so that he can download the accompanying app without ruining the surprise. Once the app is downloaded and Aomine’s phone has also become the remote control for the toy, Kagami disconnects it from the charger and holds it in his left hand while the other hand messes with the controls on the app. The app offers unlimited vibrating patterns. He can tap and slide to create patterns, use it like a traditional remote control, sync it to music--that will be _fantastic_ if Aomine picks the right song--and it is even sound activated. The app also has long distance control settings, which will be great for the occasions in which Kagami needs to take trips to America.

The vibrations are powerful and the thought of playing with Aomine has Kagami’s dick twitching in anticipation. While he had originally meant to use this toy on Aomine’s insides, his curiosity outweighs everything else in his mind and Kagami finds himself reaching for the lube and unbuttoning his pants. He’s not entirely sure what’s come over him. He and Aomine are on their way out, to Aomine’s family’s house no less, but instead of deterring him the thought has Kagami feeling a little more feverish so he stretches himself a bit before easing the toy inside himself. It feels great, even without the vibrations it’s comfortable and when he taps on the app once just to test it he can’t hold his breath and he gasps as the toy vibrates inside him.

_It feels great._

\---

At Aomine’s parents’ house Kagami is sitting casually at Aomine’s side, with Aomine not suspecting a thing. He’s a little spaced out, with his thoughts zoning out to the the toy inside him and how badly he wants to feel it vibrating again.

“Dai-chan, you haven’t answered my phone calls or texts all week!” Momoi is scolding him from Aomine’s other side.

“Can’t be helped,” Aomine says in his usual lazy tone. “I lost my phone.”

The truth is Aomine’s phone has been on their bedside table all week. Kagami had only grabbed it that morning when he noticed that the toy had arrived in the mail. The phone is now currently tucked away in a gift box waiting for them at home.

“You’re hopeless, Dai-chan!” Momoi wails dramatically. “Where would you be without Kagamin?”

“Probably somewhere being hopeless and alone and late all the time,” Kagami teases, giving Aomine a playful jab in the side.

Aomine takes the teasing in stride and he squeezes Kagami’s thigh, close to his hip and the act makes him involuntarily clench around the toy. He’s weak for Aomine’s hands and Aomine seems to notice so he squeezes him again a little harder this time and Kagami can feel the heat rush to his cheeks. Aomine grins at the reaction but backs off for the time being, completely clueless to Kagami’s mischief.

\---

On the drive home Kagami can’t stop fidgeting. The toy rubs him in just the right places when he leans forward a bit or to the side, and he wants it, needs to feel the building pleasure but he really doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. He doesn’t want Aomine to catch on, but he’s suspicious about something.

“You okay?” he asks, taking his eyes off the road for a second. “You look a little out of it. Have for a while. You didn’t eat anything Satsuki made by mistake, did you?”

Kagami laughs, but it comes out a little breathless and he sees Aomine’s eyes widen when he pieces together where else he’s seen Kagami like this.

“What are you up to?” he asks him with a grin.

Kagami huffs out a small moan but doesn’t answer him.

\---

Kagami is trying to get the door to their apartment open but he keeps getting distracted by Aomine’s hands wandering all over him, gripping and tugging while he breaths right onto his neck.

“What have you got up your sleeve?” he asks Kagami as he places open mouth kisses all down his neck. “Better yet, what have you got up your--”

Kagami interrupts him by getting the door open and stepping away from him and inside the apartment. He turns around to face him and puts his hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

“I want to give you your present,” he says in his most normal and unsuspecting tone.

Aomine tilts his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face and his eyes radiating lust. Kagami clenches around the toy again but keeps his composure.

“Can it wait?” Aomine asks. “I’m fine if I just have you.”

“You’ll love it, I promise,” Kagami says to him and walks further into the apartment so that Aomine can follow him. When they’re in the living room Kagami motions for Aomine to sit down.

“Hang on, let me get you your gift.”

He doesn’t get a chance to leave the room because Kagami pulls him back and pushes him down onto the only recliner they have. Kagami takes a seat on the bigger couch and hands Aomine the small gift box.

“Mine can wait, I really want you to open yours first. Right now.”

“Hmm,” Aomine hums but doesn’t say anything else as he accepts the present. He opens it while Kagami waits, but as soon as the box is open Aomine frowns at him. “My phone? Did you have it this whole time?”

“Yes,” Kagami answers honestly.

“What the hell Bakagami!” Aomine sounds annoyed. “You can’t steal my phone and then give it back to me as a present! What kind of Christmas gift even is this? Is there some kind of message--”

Kagami wants to laugh, because yes, he realizes it seems a little stupid without the other part but well...Aomine will still get to unwrap a surprise.

“Dumbass,” Kagami says. “Just unlock the phone, dumbass! The surprise is inside.”

Kagami can feel his insides getting hotter. It’s almost time. Soon Aomine will get it and if he starts messing around with the controls before he even realizes what he’s doing….Kagami isn’t sure how long he’ll last but he thinks Aomine will still appreciate the show. Plus Kagami’s always up for multiple rounds.

Aomine thumbs at his phone, finds the app and opens it. He looks up at Kagami with his eyebrows raised in question but Kagami doesn’t say anything. He wants Aomine to figure it out on his own.

“Vibrator?” he asks simply.

“Yes,” Kagami breathes.

“A dildo?” Aomine asks as he presses down on the phone. Kagami can’t see what he’s pressing but he can feel the vibrations inside him and he can only guess that Aomine is creating a pattern without realizing what he’s doing.

“Close,” Kagami answers and with Aomine’s finger still on his phone it takes a lot of willpower for Kagami to keep his eyes from closing or throwing his head back. The vibrations are so powerful he can feel them all the way to his toes.

“A plug then?” Aomine’s voice is low and Kagami wants to sit on him, hear his voice right against his ear as he continues to make the toy vibrate inside him.

“Yes,” Kagami breathes again. “You have to find it.”

“Oh shit,” Aomine murmurs. Kagami is sure he’s figured it out but he still plays along. “Is it in this room?”

“Yes,” Kagami answers without breaking eye contact.

“Will I be able to hear it?” he presses on the phone again and Kagami can see his finger swipe up and down on the screen and this time he can’t help but shudder as he feels it all inside of him. Aomine is controlling the toy inside him, how it vibrates and hits all of the right spots.

_It feels good it feels good it feels good._

“Probably not,” Kagami answers him a few seconds too late but Aomine doesn’t seem to notice. He’s paying close attention to Kagami’s reactions and the way he’s watching him has him shuddering again. He almost feels hot and cold at the same time and he wants to shed his clothes and display himself for Aomine.

But he’ll let Aomine handle it the way he wants. This is his gift after all.

“Come here, Taiga,” Aomine says in his low tone again and the vibrations don’t stop as Kagami gets off the couch and walks over to Aomine. The vibrations don’t stop as he settles himself in Aomine’s lap and he doesn’t say anything even as Aomine uses his free hand to slip it inside Kagami’s boxers and press his fingers to the end of the plug where it’s fit snugly inside him. Aomine presses it in a little more and twists it, all the while controlling the vibrations and Kagami lets his head fall onto his shoulder and moans into Aomine’s neck like he’s wanted to since the vibrations started.

“Holy shit,” Aomine says. “Fuck, Kagami, you had this inside you while you hugged my _mom--_ ”

“Shut up,” Kagami breathes. “Shut up, change the pattern of the vibrations-- _aaah…”_

Aomine does as Kagami asks, switching to random patterns while he sets down the phone so that he can use boths hands to run all over Kagami’s body. He takes off his shirt and then unbuttons his pants but doesn’t take it any further after that. Kagami reaches for his own cock himself but Aomine’s hands stop him.

“My present,” Aomine teases and kisses him quickly. “My way.”

“Okay,” Kagami breathes again. His breath is labored, he’s trying not to pant but the toy is rubbing him in all the right places. He starts to grind down onto Aomine’s hips and it makes all the difference. “Ah fuck, Aomine...fuck…”

His cock remains untouched but he’s sure he’s about to cum when suddenly Aomine turns them over so that Kagami is sitting on the recliner and Aomine is kneeling on the floor between his legs.

“We’re testing out all the settings before you cum, just so you know,” he says as he finally begins to lower Kagami’s pants and underwear at the same time. Kagami shudders again and this time curls his bare toes against Aomine’s shoulders. He shivers once he’s completely naked but it has nothing to do with the cold.

Aomine goes back to creating his own vibrating patterns while he watches Kagami slowly fall apart. Kagami closes his eyes when Aomine leans in to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, and Kagami’s leg jerks out when Aomine gives it a few hard sucks. Kagami’s back arches, it’s too much stimulation. Aomine isn’t going easy on him with the vibrations and when his tongue starts swirling on Kagami’s dick Kagami puts his hands into Aomine’s hair and pulls. He grips and pushes his head down to get him to envelope his entire cock in his mouth but Aomine only chuckles against his sensitive skin before pulling back completely.

“You’re that close?” Aomine smirks at him when it’s obvious that Kagami can’t answer coherently. “Wanna go down on me? It’ll be pretty hot if you can cum while you suck my dick.”

Kagami can only nod while he waits for Aomine to stand up and back so that they can switch places. Kagami kneels on the floor while he watches Aomine strip and he licks his lips when he settles himself into the recliner in front of him. Kagami takes the entire length of Aomine’s cock into his mouth and down his throat right away while he feels the pattern of the vibrations change again.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Aomine murmurs with his head thrown back. “Best head of my life with you, I swear it.”

Kagami reaches for his own cock again but once again Aomine’s hands stop him.

“Keep your hands on my thighs,” Aomine instructs. “Don’t stop touching me. I want you to cum from the toy by itself.”

Kagami moans at the thought as he swallows around Aomine and smirks around him when he feels Aomine’s heel digging into his back. He moans again when Aomine’s foot goes lower to nudge at the toy currently wrecking Kagami from inside out.

“Guess the song,” Aomine suddenly says and when the toy starts vibrating intense and quick but familiar Kagami’s eyes roll back as his body clenches around the toy. He knows the song, it’s Pony by Ginuwine, and he’s not surprised--Aomine fucking _would_ choose that song--but the vibrations are intense and Kagami shudders as it vibrates intensely and insanely inside him. He cums, he’s sure he cums, but there’s no evidence of it anywhere. A dry orgasm then. His eyes are still rolling back into his head long after it’s over, his body still convulsing from the shock of it, but instead of the relief or afterglow that follows an intense orgasm Kagami is only left more frustrated and he growls as he moves up higher on his knees.

He catches Aomine’s mouth in a desperate kiss that Aomine returns with equal fervor.

“Did you just--” Aomine tries to ask but Kagami cuts him off.

“Fuck me,” he growls at him. “Aomine make me cum for real.”

Aomine kisses him again and pushes him back so that he’s lying on the floor. Aomine wastes no time in covering his body with his own and Kagami pulls and scratches at his back to try to get him closer. He wraps his legs around his waist and grinds up into him. Aomine grinds back, making sure to rub their erections together and with every thrust against him Kagami can feel the plug moving inside him. The vibrations are still going, the song Pony still playing inside him until too quickly and without warning it stops.

“Aaargh,” Kagami lets out a frustrated groan. He keeps rocking his hips into Aomine, trying to get back to the stimulation again but Aomine soothes him with a hand on his face that traces down to his chest and below his belly button.

“One more setting, babe...cum to this one it’ll be so hot…”

Aomine shifts so that he’s lying right on top of Kagami, and he holds himself up with one hand pushing him up near Kagami’s head. The other hand is holding the phone close to his lips and he starts up rocking against him again so that their erections are once again rubbing together.

“I heard you like the sound of my voice,” Aomine says in a deep tone and Kagami’s eyes widen. All the air leaves his lungs and his body freezes as Aomine keeps talking. “Feel it, baby? Does it feel like my voice is vibrating inside you?”

It does. Kagami can feel every word Aomine is saying vibrating against his prostate.

“Gonna cum like this, baby?” Aomine asks him in English and Kagami’s eyes roll back into his head. “Hey, Kagami…”

Kagami opens his eyes when he feels Aomine’s lips right against his ear. It’s too much, feeling his breath on him, his scent on him...his voice inside him. Kagami is resonating. He can cum like this. Aomine is going to make him cum like this.

“Do you think,” Aomine’s voice is almost a whisper but it’s still vibrating sharply inside him. “That if you fucked me while the toy was inside you I would also feel it vibrating through your dick?”

Kagami moans at the thought. Aomine grips his cock and squeezes once before backing away again to keep talking to him.

“I thought I could, you know, when I had your cock in my mouth…”

Kagami squeezes his eyes shut. He really is close this time but he wants to hold out a little longer.

“You taste so good, baby, right before you’re about to cum...Bet you’d taste great right now...You should see your eyes right now...how much longer can you hold out?”

Kagami writhes underneath him to try to get the friction he had before, but Aomine’s a fucking tease and isn’t helping.

“Don’t fight it anymore, Taiga...just cum….we got all night…”

That’s all it took. Aomine didn’t even have to touch his cock for Kagami to spill his orgasm all over his chest. His body shakes again as he cums and he gasps. It’s almost hard to catch a breath but Aomine is there right beside him, soothing him and whispering to him words that Kagami can’t catch while he’s trying to come down from his high.

He thinks he cums again when Aomine slowly removes the toy, no longer vibrating, and if he doesn’t cum then his body just continues to shudder and clench even as Aomine slips into him and moans against his throat.

“Fuckin’ feel so good, Taiga…” he mutters over and over as he thrusts deep into Kagami, never pulling out, only rocking into him until he cums with Kagami’s help. He doesn’t pull out when he cums but Kagami loves it this way.

When Aomine finally stills on top of him he pulls out slowly and Kagami jolts. The afterglow he’d been craving is here and it feels good, he feels great even as they lay in a sweaty and sticky mess on their living room floor. They’re quiet for a long time, both coming down from their highs until Aomine rolls on top of him again and laughs into Kagami’s neck.

“What?” Kagami asks tiredly. He thinks he’ll be fine even if they decide to sleep on the floor for the night or at least a few hours.

“Best gift ever,” Aomine still snickers against his skin. “And I thought I had a great gift.”

“What did you get me?” Kagami asks curiously. He’s ridiculously happy he almost feels embarrassed.

“New Jordans you wanted,” he answers, his voice sounding like he was falling asleep.

Kagami stills and perks up all at the same time.

“Retro?” he asks trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Mm, yeah,” Aomine murmurs.

“Ultra high? Red and black?”

“Yep,” Aomine says as he yawns. He’s about to throw his arm over Kagami’s body but Kagami suddenly rolls him off and stands up. He ignores Aomine’s laughter as he goes in search of the shoes.

“Where’d that energy come from?” Aomine calls from the living room, his voice full of mirth. “I thought you were spent!”

“It’s my endless stamina!” Kagami calls back as he finds the shoes and holds them up for inspection. They’re exactly the ones he wanted. “Catch up, bastard!”

He hears Aomine laugh and then groan when he calls back to him, “Ahomine! Let’s go play one on one!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to edit, I just copied and pasted straight from google drive. Happy holidays!


End file.
